1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color electronic paper display device and a method for manufacturing the same; and, more particularly, to a color electronic paper display device and a method for manufacturing the color electronic paper display device which can improve color expressiveness, and brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In next-generation display devices, an electronic paper display device is characterized by high flexibility and low-power driving force in comparison with other display devices. Thus, the electronic paper display has advantages in that it can be used as substitutions of paper printing medium such as a book and be applied to various fields (e.g., screen and electronic wall-paper). An electronic paper display device may be divided into a white/black electronic paper display device and a color electronic paper display device. The color electronic paper display device should be provided with colorants with at least three colors in order to express various colors. For example, electronic balls, electrophoretic fluid, and so on with a specific color corresponding to pigments are used as colorants of a color electronic paper display device.
However, different kinds of pigments have reflectance different from one another, and thus each of colorants with different colors has different reflection amounts. In this case, the color electronic paper display device has a non-uniform reflectance for each of colorants constituting one cell, and thus has reduced characteristics of clarity, color expressiveness, and brightness. Also, the color electronic paper display device has a reflectance for each unit-area reduced by 30% or more with respect to contrast ratio in comparison with a black/white electronic paper display device. Therefore, the color electronic paper display device has brightness and contrast ratio lower than those of the black/white electronic paper display device.